When setting up a new network, adding a device or node to an existing network, or reconfiguring an existing network, it is possible that a networked device or a node of the network may not be assigned to a network-management means associated with the network. This may happen, for example, if an error is made when configuring a router, gateway, firewall, or other infrastructure component, or if an error is made in configuring the network-management means. In such a case, the network-management means may be unable to identify or correct the problem because the network-management means may not be aware of the existence of the networked device or node.